


All is Lost

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messi has lost the greatest trophy of them all</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I can't imagine what Messi is thinking right now. He has pretty much been carrying his country through the World Cup, but loses the final by inches. I'm not sure how to feel about the Golden Ball. What is another Ballon D'or compared to a World Cup trophy?

Bright lighs flash one after another, each lens wanting to get a glimpse of Lionel Messi. Messi, a name that was known to football fans around the globe. He had won just about everything there was to win. He was touted as the second coming of Maradona, the one to bring them their third World Cup. Their _Savior_.

Those who watched sat eagerly, awaiting a flash of brilliance, a burst of speed. By the end, the fans and the team were left in tears. Their hopes and dreams would not be realized.

Some did not think he was a true Argentine, but a Spaniard, a Catalan. They whispered how he didn't play for Argentina, didn't where the shirt with pride. How wrong they were.

By going to Spain, Messi was able to receive the treatment he desperately needed. By going through their system, he became the player that the world saw today. Even after being asked to play for Spain, he chose to represent Argentina. The country where he was born.

Argentina was a part of him. Being away from home, his family, his community, did not diminish the love he had for them.

He had not been able to live of to the expectations.  The World Cup was missed by a few inches.

 

 

 


End file.
